Suicide Of An Angel
by Ooyama Anza
Summary: (Still In Major Progress) The Gods are planing something. Something that could change the world. How can the Chosen of Anubis set things straight before thing falls even deeper into destruction.
1. Chapter 1

» § «

Suicide Of An Angel

By: Anza

» § «

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters and locations affiliated with it. I do, however, I do own the story "Suicide Of An Angel", all references to dialogue not originated by Konami. _

_» § «_

_Summery: The Gods are planing something. Something that could change the world. How can the Chosen of Anubis set things straight before thing falls even deeper into destruction._

___» § «_

___Notes: To be honest this needs to be worked on. But just to let you know I lost everything when my External Hard Drive crashed so I am in the progress of finding everything and or re-writing it. So bear with me!_

» § «

Chapter 1

» § «

Serenity couldn't help but smile. Her happy air was contagious, as the gang that sat around her they couldn't help but smile either. Yugi chuckled slightly while Serenity gave off a brilliant bout of happiness. Even if his chuckle was bitter, and cold.

Her perfect white teeth showed over her lips, as she clutched Joey's arm. Tea smiled from the background at the young, happy girl. Her brilliant red hair flew around her, as her liquid brown eyes glittered mischievously.

Yugi watched from afar, as his Yami laughed with the rest of his friends. Yugi' smile became grave and sour. His face twisted into an expression never before seen on his face. He looked dangerous, angry even.

He had often just sat watching, following idly, while everyone chatted. They laughed, joked and played. All without noticing the solitary figure that watched them, always alone.

"But why should they! They only care about HIM. They only want to hang around with HIM. HE promised that HE would protect me, be there for me! Love me! HE promised that because I was HIS light!" Yugi yelled out in frustration.

Yugi let a sigh escape his lips, while he risked a glance through the Game Shop's window. Tears stung his eyes at the sight.

"What a loud of crap" he muttered under his breath icily.

Yami was hosting a party. All of his so called 'friends' were there. They were gathered around, playing truth or dare. SO, Yami could invite his friends, but not his light?!

Yugi tried desperately to fight back the tears that threatened to spill. Yami was laughing at a joke Tristan had just told him, while everyone else chuckled softly.

Yugi wiped back tears; they were starting to stream down his dirty face. They made tracks were dirt had covered them. Yugi sniffed, and tried desperately to stop them. To no avail.

Yugi knocked nervously on the door, and waited for a reply. Not that he was expecting one. Yugi sighed yet again, and opened the door.

No one looked up as he entered.

But they could smell him. Earlier that same day, Yugi had been beaten up by bullies as there was no longer anyone to help him. They just ignored him, only bullies paid him any heed, and even then it was painful.

Yugi's hair lay limply down onto his face; tears streaked its once smooth surface. Blood oozed from cuts and scratches, while bruises adorned his shattered frame. He smelt bad, the smell of blood, and dirt. As they had mixed.

Serenity and her brother Joey looked up in disgust. They wrinkled their noses in at the horrible smell, while Yami looked up from their game, and spotted Yugi. He smirked.

"It's only Yugi. No need to worry." Yami explained, like they were meeting for the first time.

Yugi scowled at this.

"Yuck! He smells horrible!" Tristan said.

"Yeah. And he's so puny! Can't even hold his own in a fight!" Tea shrieked.

"You guys! I can hear you!" Yugi yelled.

But he was ignored. It was like he was invisible. Yugi turned and walked away dejectedly. He could hear them insulting him in the hallway; it was like he had never been there.

Yugi sniffed, while more tears poured out from his large violet eyes. They told a story, one of great angst. Ones that were blinded from the light. That only saw pain. As was the life of Yugi Moto.

Solomon Moto stood in the hallway, sweeping up. He looked at Yugi, with eyes that no longer held compassion. He frowned, looking down on Yugi, as if he was some king of insect, one that he was about to squash.

"You look like shit" he stated.

Yugi eyes started to water. Not even his own grandpa cared about him anymore; it was all Yami, Yami, Yami, and Yami. It was like Yugi had never even been born, it was like he had never existed.

"Well, what are you waiting for? I don't want you to dirty the floor! (A/N: Hey! It rhymed!) Go upstairs and have a shower, you smell awful, boy!" he hissed.

Yugi let out a whimper. In the past year, Solomon had resorted to calling his own grandson 'boy'. Yami had grown in Yugi's place. Became the person that everyone wanted to see.

And to think that Yugi once trusted his darker half. Even cared about him. Helped him.

But all he got in return was isolation. The bastard had stolen his friends, taken over his life, and even stolen his deck. Not that Yugi needed it anymore, he basically never dueled. No one ever wanted to duel the invisible Yugi Moto. NO, they all wanted to duel the famous Yami Moto.

He was shunted from friend to friend, until they deemed him rubbish, and all went flocking over to Yami. At least Seto Kaiba hadn't. But Seto never liked any of them in the first place.

Even his dear friend Ryou had left him, and god knows where Bakura was.

Yugi ran upstairs; he could hear Solomon shouting insults up the stairs as he ran up them.

Yugi ran upstairs, more tears in his eyes, as he grabbed a towel, PJ's, and locked himself in the bathroom. Yugi whimpered as he touched a cut that ran down his left shoulder, he winced as he came back with sticky black blood.

His life had been perfect just before. Before Yami. Before Yami, he actually had friends, people that he could hang out with, and trust.

He had helped his Yami through Battle City, putting his life on the line to help Yami's cause, and protect him. And what had he gotten in return. Abandoned, rejection, pain, and angst.

Yugi slipped into the waters cold streams. Yami always used up all the hot water, as HE was allowed to, but Yugi was only allowed to use cold water. They thought that he cost too much. Need I explain more to you?

Yugi winced out loud, as the harsh water cleaned away his wounds; blood fell to the floor, in his oozing lines, that stained the white basin. He knew that he would get in trouble later, for staining it, even though he couldn't help it. He would probably hit once or twice by Yami, and then scolded by Solomon.

But the worst thing was that HE would walk away with his friends, tell them. And they would LAUGH.

"Where they even my friends in the first place?" Yugi asked himself.

More tears spilt from Yugi's eyes, as he renewed old memories.

After Battle City, Yami had gotten a body for his own, he had moved in with Solomon at the game shop, enrolled at Domino High. And that's were everything went bad.

Yami started to steal Yugi's friends, take over his life; Yugi was just a shadow, nothing more. Yami's shadow, the shadow of one he used to trust, treasure. He had been betrayed. By part of himself. By Yami.

Yugi heard rich laughter float from down stairs. Oh, how he remembered the times when that would be him, before Yami came. Having fun, with people he knew. Laughing at the silliest of things, and having fun, actually having fun. Not being ignored, or beat on, those were the times, when he had laughed, and enjoyed myself. When Yugi was innocent, and pure. But those qualities were long forgotten by his friends. Even by him.

He only knew angst.

Yugi slipped out of the shower, and dressed. He now had hand-me-downs from Yami. As no one would by him things anymore, they only got them for Yami, and stuff that Yami didn't like, were then given to him, second rate.

He pulled on the 3 size to big PJ's; they were a deep purple color. They had a neat picture of the Dark Magician on the front pocket, and were past his wrists.

Yugi now hated the Dark Magician; it was Yami's favorite card, the one that helped both of them. The one that he had once treasured how he despised it. He longed to go up to Yami's room, pull out his deck, and rip the Dark Magician into tiny pieces.

He would then show them to Yami, and you know what, he would laugh, like they had done to him do many times. He would laugh.

Yugi sighed, and pulled out one of Yami's old toothbrushes; it had been given to him, as Yami no longer used it.

Yugi squeezed some paste onto Yami's old tooth brush. He vigorously brushed his teeth. He spat the foam back into the shiny sink. Yugi then washed out his mouth, and had a drink from a half empty glass on the counter.

Yugi sighed yet again, and walked outside of the bathroom. He looked down at his watch; it said that it was 8:59, in flashing neon green numbers.

Yugi paced down the hall, and up another pair of stairs, he walked into the tiny attic. This was now his bedroom.

His bedroom was extremely dirty; dust was everywhere, as it coated everything in sight. Wood shavings lat scattered around the room, as it no one had bothered to clean it before Yugi was forced out of his room.

The room had been crammed full of things, long forgotten chests and such. Yugi's bed had been crammed in lazily, in a corner. He had worn out blankets strewn across it, and thousands of holes adorned its frail mattress.

Yugi sunk onto his bed, and pulled the frail blankets around his injured body. Yugi shook from the cold. He let out a whimper, and for the first time in his life, Yugi cried.

He let out all his emotions that had remained bottled up for so long, he screamed out in loss and pain. He let himself be barraged by emotions, as he cried for all he was worth.

Not caring if Yami or Solomon yelled at him, or beat him. He cried, he cried properly for the first time in his once happy life.

As was the life, of Yugi Moto.


	2. Chapter 2

» § «

Chapter 2

» § «

Yugi whimpered again, he could hear Yami coming up the stairs, with Tea, Joey and Tristan, Ryou wasn't there; he had 'other' things to do.

Yami rapped on the door. "Boy!" he snarled, "Stop that Ra-bedammed noise now!" Yami roared.

Yugi whimpered, and pulled his blankets up higher. "I-I will, g-gomenasai." (Sorry in Japanese)

"You better be boy!" Yami hissed. He knocked on the door. "Let me in you runt!" he demanded.

Yugi was tired of being beat on. He hated it being done by one he loved. Yugi pulled the blankets further around himself, as some kind of protection. He took a minute to steady his voice, as he was trembling uncontrollably.

"NO!" he shouted. For once he was actually sticking up for himself.

"What was that?!" Yami growled.

"I said NO!" Yugi said. But with more strength this time.

"Don't say no to me, you little worm!" Yami howled.

Yugi smirked, the cold half smile crossed over his now harsh features. He pulled out a pen from his schoolbag, and grabbed a piece, of old and crumbly piece of paper. He scribbled hastily onto it. It read: Piss off Yami; you were never there

Yugi slipped the old piece of paper under the door.

A few moments of silence went past, as Yami and his gang read the note. Yugi gulped nervously, as no one had made a sound yet.

Then suddenly there was and uproar, everyone was screeching, and trying to pull the door off. Yugi could hear the hinges start to shudder under their force.

********** One Week Later **********

Yugi curled up in his now blood-stained bed. The red liquid dripped onto the broken material, in huge streams. It had dried, and now Yugi slept on it. Yugi's frame was horrible.

His skin looked grey and pinched. His ribs could be seen easily through his tight stretched skin. A few bones were sticking out in odd angles, as they had been either snapped, or dislocated. Cuts riddled his small body, as huge gashes adorned his shoulders and legs.

His once vibrant hair flopped over his head lazily; blood streaked its shiny surface, making it red. Yugi's bangs had lost there color, and were turning a ghostly white. Yugi's violet eyes seemed to have lost there spark, as he looked into nothingness. As he no longer felt anything.

His eyes had clouded over, as he had lost all his strength to live. A huge rattling breath escaped his cracked and bleeding lips. He wiped them, and came away with a layer of skin. Blood pored out, as scabs reopened.

In doing so, Yugi opened a gash, the huge gash split open, and more blood pored out. It fell over his clothes in long forgotten patterns. He stared at them, transfixed. It then snaked its way onto the floor. The room had so much of Yugi's blood spilt into it, that it might as well have been a relative.

Yugi sighed. He moved into a more comfortable position, so he could stare at the blood better. But in doing so, only opened up more cuts and scratches. He didn't even wince.

He remembered when Yami had pushed open the door that fateful day.

********** Flashback **********

Yugi trembled, and shivered. He didn't know hoe much longer the door would hold, but he didn't think that it would be very long. Hey collided to the door with huge echoing bangs.

The door would give way soon, Yugi pulled up his covers higher. The door gave off a terrifying rattle.

I fell clean off its hinges, and landed on the cold, hard floor. But Yugi made no sound; he didn't want them to get the satisfaction, for them to know that they had scared him. Yugi slipped out of his bed, and walked over to Yami.

"Hello my darkness" Yugi hissed.

Yami's face turned into a vicious snarl.

He pulled his hand back, and turned it into a fist. He threw it forward. All while Yugi stood still, without wincing, waiting for whatever to happen, to just happen.

********** End Flashback **********

Yami had snapped three of Yugi's ribs that day. Joey had dislocated his shoulder, while Tristan just abused his shell. While Tea, his first friend, the one who was always there for him. The one who he secretly loved.

Just stood there, and laughed, with Serenity.

Yugi never cried out when he was beaten, he didn't even cry. He didn't want them to know that he cared. He held his ground the whole time, and faced everything, with a smile. Because he knew that it all was about to end, and soon.

Yugi had always pondered if he should commit suicide. But there was always a spark, a flash of hope, that something would happen, and he would have reason to continue living.

But now that hope was shattered, like it was made out of glass, and Yugi's soul had been consumed by darkness. He was no longer the innocent hikari. But he wasn't a Yami either. He was gone. Lost to the depths of his agony.

Yugi had never had the strength to commit suicide before. But now he did. He had the strength; you didn't need to be physically strong to commit suicide. You need a lot of will power. And that was Yugi's strong suits.

Other wise, how could you live through all the pain, and still have the will to keep living. But Yugi no longer had a reason.

But before the fallen angel would commit suicide, he needed to do some things first. Yugi silently got out of his bed; he opened the door slowly, and ventured outside the attic.

He crept silently down some stairs. Yami was out with his friends to the movies, and wouldn't be back for another hour, if Yugi was lucky. Just enough time to do some things, and commit suicide.

Yugi was going to mock Yami, his friends, and his grandpa, they always wanted him to be clean, and so he was going to have a messy death. He was going to slit his wrists, lie on Yami Yami's bed, and leave them a note.

So they would live in shame. Because he no longer cared, he didn't have a conscious, he was only darkness.

Yugi smiled. It wasn't a nice smile; it was cold, and seemed to suck the happiness out of the world. Yugi let out a horrible high-pitched laugh, as he jumped down the rest of the stairs, and landed like a cat.

Yugi slipped silently past Solomon's, the door was open, and you could hear him snoring. Yugi smirked, well; there was no one to interrupt his plan, or plans.

Yugi jogged silently into Yami's room, he hadn't been in it for over a year. It had been repainted a sand color; the bed was made out of golden wood, and stood happily.

Huge posters adorned the walls; they were all of ancient Egypt, with huge pyramids, sphinxes, and huge golden temples. He had red wood furniture and a shelf with all his prizes on it. And some of Yugi's.

Yugi hissed when he saw the Duelist Kingdom trophy, HIS Duelist Kingdom trophy. But that was just another part of his well calculated plan.

Yugi rummaged around in one of Yami's drawers, and pulled out his deck. All the cards were in order, and the fabled Dark Magician lay elegantly on top of the pile. He seemed almost to frown at Yugi, for what he was doing. Yugi only smirked.

Yugi pulled out a huge knife that he had found in the kitchen. It was amazingly sharp, and had been polished, so it shone with an eerie light.

Yugi got the knife, and slit one of his wrists slowly, not to deep, but deep enough to get enough of a flow, to do what he wanted. Yugi pulled the Duelist Kingdom trophy over to himself.

He dipped his fingertips in his bright red blood, and wrote a message across the prize, in his own life force. It read: You betrayed me. In huge red letters.

Yugi stared at his blood, mesmerized; it fell onto the thick carpet, and made elegant patterns. It flooded the floor with his emotions, as it dripped, time forgotten.

Yugi got some more blood on his fingertips, and wrote a message across the floor, it was a poem, or lyrics to a song that Yugi had made up. They read:

_**I feel nothing I hear nothing I see nothing...I am nothing**_

_**You stole my life Broke my will To survive I see only darkness**_

_**My blood stains the earth As yours cannot It drips in lines A spurt of life**_

_**Darkness clouds me Consuming my soul I'm finally happy At rest**_

_**I'm dieing And I smile I had no will to go on And you should be ashamed**_

_**Signed Yugi Moto Your other half**_

Yugi read the message over, and nodded, he was almost finished. A ghostly smirk came over his face, he was almost dead, and he couldn't wait to rest, forever.

Yugi pulled out the Dark Magician card. Only one more thing to do.

He drenched the shiny card in his blood; it dripped off it, in huge drops that then fell to the floor. Yugi then ripped it into pieces, and held them to his heart.

Yugi cut his other wrist, and watched as the blood continued to drip. It fell onto the thick, white carpet, in mystical patterns. They swirled around, leaving Yugi's body. Never to return.

But it didn't hurt, it was only numb, and it felt good.

For the first time in over a year, Yugi smiled. It was full of promise. He would die, and go into another adventure, sleep, without wake. And he was looking forward to it, and for the first time in a long time, he was happy. Content.

Yugi collapsed into darkness, as he took his last labored breath. Yugi Moto, was dead, never to walk the earth again.

His eyes were open, like he was looking forward to something.

A smile came over his broken features, a twisted broken smile, but a smile none the less.

He was claimed.

In memory of a hikari.


	3. Chapter 3

» § «

Chapter 3

» § «

Darkness was all around. Nothing was seen. Not even himself. All there was was darkness. No light penetrated its blanket. It hung heavily in the air, which seemed to be made out of the same black material.

Yugi opened his eyes. But he couldn't see anything. Wasn't he supposed to be dead? He had committed suicide, right?

Yugi tried to swim through the blackness, but he didn't seem to be getting anywhere. He squinted his blood shot eyes, and tried to see something, anything. To no avail.

Yugi let out a howl, and for some strange reason, he knew that he wasn't dead. He just knew, deep inside his bones. He knew, inside of his shattered spirit, that death had not granted his wish, and had not listened to his desperation. He wasn't dead, only trapped. He lashed out in anger, as if to brake from the prison that he was in.

Red clouded his vision; power swirled around him, as he forced all of his energy out. In hopes of finding an escape. His body hummed with power, as a dark aura encircled him. Yugi screamed out in pain.

********** With Yami **********

Yami bade goodbye to his friends, as he rounded the corner of the game shop. He trudges through some puddles, as the water splashed up around his already drenched legs.

He sighed, and pushed his damp bags out of his dark purple eyes. (A/N: I know! In ancient Egypt Yami had red eyes, but in this fic, he has dark purple eyes! Live with it!)

His eyes were a deep and rich purple, and they had swirls of gold mixed into them, as they were set under heavy eyelashes. Yami shook his head, causing water to go flying in all directions.

He sighed. Yami pulled out some keys; he fumbled with them for a while, before finally managing to open the front door. He stepped gingerly inside, and closed the door behind him, with a small swish.

"Grandpa! I'm home!" Yami called out.

"Oh there you are Yami. Good to see you."

"Yeah, same for you gramps" Yami said with a chuckle.

"Yami?"

"Yes" he replied.

"Have you seen that runt of a kid anywhere, he hasn't come home from school yet" Solomon asked.

Yami frowned. "No, I haven't seen the boy anywhere, sorry gramps" he stated.

"Ok then" he called back.

Yami took his shoes off, and laid them at the doorstep. He put his socks in them, and wandered into the kitchen. He lazily grabbed a soda; he popped it open, and drank greedily from it.

He sighed in content, as he felt the fizziness go down his throat. Soda can in hand, Yami wandered over to his bedroom. This had once belonged to Yugi.

Yami opened the door. He stared inside. He was stunned, absolutely shocked. Blood was everywhere; it had sunk into the floor. It lay around the room, as if daring him to come inside. It had been absorbed into the carpet and the furniture.

Yami let out a desperate scream. It was high-pitched and grotesque. Yami fell over backwards at the sight; the soda can fell out of his grasp, and spilt onto the floor. It rolled into his room, and landed next to a folded up note.

Yami's hand grasped his face, he was grasping so hard that huge marks were being left, and he was going a pale grey.

Solomon came running in at the outburst. His eyes widened. Yami's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. He looked absolutely horrified. Yami's eyes widened even more, when he red the poem that Yugi had left.

I feel nothing I hear nothing I see nothing...I am nothing

You stole my life Broke my will To survive I see only darkness

My blood stains the earth As yours cannot It drips in lines A spurt of life

Darkness clouds me Consuming my soul I'm finally happy At rest

I'm dieing And I smile I had no will to go on And you should be ashamed

Signed Yugi Moto Your other half

Yami cried out in despair, when he read his other half's message, his last words, and that's when it dawned on him. Yugi had committed suicide, that blood was his.

Yami curled up into a ball, and began to tremble. It was his entire fault, it was all his, no one else had made Yugi do it, he had caused all of his hikari's pain. And he had only noticed it now, when it was too late to turn back.

Tears rolled down his face, and for the first time in the ancient spirits life, he cried.

********** With Yugi **********

Yugi was enraged, how dare death not let him pass on, the nerve of some places. It had ignored his plea, and trapped him here. Yugi roared out in frustration. He wanted out, and he wanted it now.

Yugi bared his teeth, and let out a savage howl, while he felt his anger consume him.

"Calm your fury young one" a voice echoed. It sounded like everything, like the earth, the water, the wind, and fire of the soul. It was like thousands of tombs rubbing against each other. It was horrible, yet heavenly at the same time.

Yugi immediately stopped thrashing around, and instead, looked wildly around for the origin of the voice.

"Who are you?!" Yugi hissed his voice at a deadly whisper.

The ancient voice only chuckled in response. It was a rich warm sound, and it only seemed to infuriate Yugi further. A snarl plastered itself over Yugi's scarred face. His eyes narrowed, and he glared with a malice that he never knew he had.

The voice only chuckled some more. Yugi let out a scream in frustration.

"Show yourself! I demand that you show yourself!" Yugi roared. He beat his fists on the hard air, and let out a vicious growl.

"Very well, oh mighty lord" the voice mocked. While giving off another chuckle.

Suddenly Yugi wished that he hadn't asked. The world around him seemed to twist. The shadows let out grotesque noises, as they seemed to melt. The broke open, only to be replaced by more shadows. They encircled him.

Yugi thrashed among the darkness, but the more he fought, the harder they fought back. The shadows latched onto him, and started to squeeze. Yugi couldn't breathe. They continued to strangle him.

Yugi's grip was fading, he couldn't move. And they just kept coming; he didn't have enough strength to keep fighting. He gave in, and they pushed his last breath out of him. But they didn't stop there; they started to crush his lungs.

Yugi screamed out in pain. He needed help, any kind of help, it didn't matter. He screamed out in pain again. His voice tore through the shadows, and found a being that could help him.

"Get off him you stupid shadows" a voice hissed.

The shadows seemed to hesitate.

"I'll send you to Ra if you don't get a move on..." it growled.

The shadows immediately got off Yugi, and went away as fast as they could. Yugi let out a sigh of relief, and hissed at the retreating figures in anger.

Yugi whipped his head around. He could hear something. Something was coming. Huge footsteps echoed through the dark land. They broke the blanket of silence, and chilled the air. It was as if, the land was afraid of what was coming.

The sound of metal echoed through the land, as the wind seemed to shudder at it ancient power. The footsteps got louder and louder, Yugi gasped. It couldn't be... could it?

********** With Yami **********

Yami couldn't move, he was paralyzed. Blood was everywhere, he could hardly breath. The smell was intense, it drifted towards him, and seemed to mock him. Yami let out a whimper.

His hikari was gone. And it was his fault. Yugi was gone. He couldn't get over the shock.

Solomon looked at the door. There was a note, covered with blood, hanging on the door, with a piece of sticky tape. Solomon pulled it down with shaking hands. It was addressed to Yami.

"I-I...Y-yami. I think, y-Yugi left you a note" he said stuttering. It was so sudden. He gave it to Yami, who took it carefully.

Yami shook off some of the blood, and opened it with trembling fingers. It read:

Dear my other half, It's me, your shadow. Yugi, though I doubt that you actually remember my name. I was known as 'runt' or 'boy' to you.

Don't you remember all that I've done for you? Probably not. But who cares? Your overly sensitive hikari couldn't know a thing. Unlike the amazing Yami.

You hurt me, hit me, and took over my life. I wish I had never solved that puzzle. I was better off without you. I would have smashed the puzzle as well, but the Dark Magician was sufficient. Yes, that's right, I destroyed the Dark Magician. And you know what, it was fun, and I laughed.

Like you have done to me so many times.

I no longer have a conscience; you made my soul get consumed by darkness. It's your fault, and I'm blaming EVERYTHING on you. Yep, it's your entire fault.

I no longer have a conscience, so, I don't fell badly by what I've done to you. You deserve it. I couldn't care less. Live in shame. I don't care.

Because you haven't cared for me, in a long time.

But how would you know, you were never there.

You should be ashamed. But you know what, I'm happy, because, I'll never wake up to see your face again. Never be pushed to the back, and then beaten on. I'll die, and I'm enjoying myself.

And, I'm content, knowing that I'll have probably ruined your life.

I hate you. But now we're even.

Goodbye my darker half, and from here, the darkness looks better than what I have here.

Goodbye, Forever.

But there was something else, but this had been written in pure gold, its tidy scrawl was embedded on the paper, and it was evident that Yugi hadn't written it.

Often known as runt or boy. But we will always remember him as a fallen angel. We, the gods bless the young and innocent hikari.

Whose soul has been consumed by darkness?

Death blesses Little Yugi. May he never have to walk the earth again?

Yami looked at the letter in shock. He re-read it a couple of times. Tears started to from in his eyes. His tears dripped onto the last letter, and mixed with Yugi's blood. A whimper escaped Yami's lips.

He trembled, and so did Solomon. They had finally realized what they had done. And they couldn't undo it. Couldn't go back.

"What have I done" Yami whispered.

He cried out, his ancient voice ripping past the mortal world. He fell; to his knees, and roared for all he was worth. He roared in loss and pain.

"Please...just come back Yugi..." He pleaded.

His plea reached the ears of Yugi.


	4. Chapter 4

» § «

Chapter 4

» § «

A huge head ripped apart the shadows, though it was hardly recognizable. It bit into the darkness, and tore its way through Yugi's current prison.

Dark purple mist, flecked with a deep gold spiraled out of no where. A howl pierced through the darkness's thick blanket.

Huge ears perked through a barrier, as a huge black, magnificent head loomed into view. A huge jackal's head tore into the confinement that Yugi was in. Huge yellow eyes stared at him, they were eerie, and illuminated huge blood stained teeth.

The rest of the body slipped into the realm of darkness. Huge paws, with mighty blood stained talons clicked against some unseen floor. Huge amounts of gold glinted from around its legs and chest. The god's huge black body was shrouded in mist.

As his bracelets gave off an eerie glow. His huge tail swished angrily behind him, as his fur bristled furiously.

Huge angelic wings sprouted from his well muscled back. They were pure white, but something was wrong with them. Huge lines of oozing red blood oozed down the wings in huge pooling lines, as the feathers were unfit for flight. But the dripping stopped when it reached the fur, and simply evaporated.

He sat down; paws out in front of him, looking like a bored cat. It was the god of the under world. Anubis.

"Hello Little Yugi..." it greeted.

********** With Yami **********

Yami gasped, Yugi's body wasn't there. Blood stained his room, but Yugi was no where to be seen. His corpse was gone.

"But how is that possible?" Yami breathed to himself.

You could clearly see the spot in which Yugi had been lying when he had committed suicide. His shape was clearly outlined, but he wasn't there. And he couldn't have moved, or more blood would have been smudged.

Solomon gasped, he seemed to be coming to the same conclusion.

"W-w-w-what-t are we g-going t-t-to do?" Solomon asked shakily. He still couldn't find his voice properly. He started to tremble, and fell to his knees, much like Yami had done.

Yami couldn't say anything; he just shook his head back and forth, in the gesture of no.

Yami looked at his hands; they were stained with his hikari's blood.

"It's my fault" he whispered. His hands started to shake, as he clenched them into fists.

"I killed my hikari..." he whimpered.

Yugi pulled his hands up to his heart. He shook, and let Yugi's blood spill onto him.

"I'm sorry..." he mouthed.

Yami curled into a ball, and fell into his own pit of despair. He moaned, and kept chanting an ancient Egyptian prayer. He kept mouthing it, as he pulled himself further into himself.

Tears escaped his blood shot eyes, as he let out a cry.

"Please come back Yugi, its killing us."

Solomon fell onto Yami, and they cried together. And they realized that it was their entire fault. They had caused his death, and they couldn't undo their decision.

Their tears mixed with Yugi's blood, as they cried.

********** With Yugi **********

"Why aren't I dead!" he roared at Anubis.

If Anubis had any eyebrows, they would've been raised. He opened his eyes up further, and stared down at the enraged mortal.

"Now, now, pharaohs' light, that is no way to speak to a god" he said lightly. Anubis chuckled merrily, and looked down upon Yugi.

"Look at yourself young one, you have changed, or have you not noticed it? You just haven't finished changing" Anubis said with a hint of jealousy in his ancient voice.

Yugi immediately snarled at the god of the underworld.

"What do you mean?!" he demanded.

Anubis surveyed him coldly.

"Very well" He walked off. Muttering a few things about arrogant mortals before coming back.

Anubis held out an object. Yugi noticed that it was a mirror. The mirror was made out of black diamonds, and blood red rubies. They entwined together, and made the images of lots of shadows linking around the actual reflection. But it wasn't made of metal; it was a milky liked black substance that swirled within its own depths.

Anubis held it out to him. But quickly withdrew it again. He looked worried, almost uncertain for something.

"I cannot force you into looking. You have a right to choose" he whispered, mainly to himself.

He lowered his ears and eyes. His tail swished out elegantly behind him. He sighed. His fur went flying by the action.

"As I know, you have committed suicide. Now, your time wasn't meant to be now. But you did it for a reason, so you get a choice. I, Anubis, Egyptian god, and Ruler Of The Underworld, am giving you a proposition." He announced, looking grave.

Yugi snarled, looking violent. His lips were pulled back, and his canines seemed to have grown in size.

He smirked, and let out a cold, high pitched laugh.

"And what if I don't want to hear this proposition" he mocked. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he sent the mighty god a death glare.

The god was getting frustrated.

"Shut up and listen! Do you really want to stay here forever" he snapped.

Anubis stood up on his long legs, and walked around Yugi for a while. As if he inspecting him. He nodded his head curtly. His eyes seemed to glimmer, like he had hatched a plan.

Anubis started to glow a bright gold, it got brighter and brighter, until Yugi could no longer stare into it. He screwed up his eyes, and turned away. The light only continued to intensify, as Yugi let out a howl in pain.

He threw his hand over his eyes, and muttered a few strings of curses.

The light let out one last pulse that rippled through the land, and continued into the distance. Yugi blinked a few times, as if to clear the gold to his vision.

He desperately tried to claw it away, but nothing happened. He felt something leap onto his shoulder. It was quite light, as it sat there. It pressed a paw over Yugi's eyes, and took the gold out of his vision.

Yugi opened his eyes, and stifled a gasp. Anubis was sitting on his shoulder, only much smaller. The god looked at him, and rolled his great yellow eyes impatiently.

The mighty black god leaped onto Yugi's other shoulder.

"What? Is the young mortal not used to having gods on his shoulders?" Anubis mocked. Causing Yugi to growl in his throat.

Anubis chuckled again, and rubbed his body around Yugi's face, and he walked from shoulder, to shoulder. Yugi shivered, Anubis was so cold, like ice, but even colder. He was the endless cold of death.

Anubis pushed his nose against Yugi's, and looked him in the eye.

"Foolish mortal, you should be honored that I'm actually taking time to talk to you." Anubis growled.

Yugi gulped nervously at the tone the god of the Underworld was using. The god only chuckled in response. He curled his long bushy tail around Yugi's neck lightly. Yugi immediately went rigid. It was SO cold!

"So young mortal, I am the god that favors you, like Ra might honor others, I honor you. So shut up and listen!" Anubis spat.

Yugi flinched, but listened.

"Good. Now, you can either stay here, and be eternally trapped in this darkness, and Ra forbids you actually want that." The god hissed.

Yugi nodded slightly in response.

"Or, you can live again, you will be changed, but you will get the chance to walk your realm again. And before you ask, yes, you can get your revenge on your darker side."

Yugi nodded a yes to the god.

"Good. Now, if that is your choice, you shall become one of my Chosen. One of the few who will follow me. I need your help Yugi, no matter how I hate to admit it. For there is something about you, a darkness that has long lain concealed inside of your innocence. And it is so powerful, that the heavens could be plunged into darkness."

Yugi looked stunned, he opened his mouth, as if to ask something, but was cut off by Anubis.

"No questions! Let me continue. I do not know what it is. But I am drawn to it, as it has been drawn to me. In your new life, you will remember things, but not everything, sorry, but that is the best that I can do."

Yugi squirmed under the gods glare, but found his tongue.

"Why can't I just pass on?! Why can't I just die?! What's so important! That I must live?!" Yugi roared, enraged.

Anubis hissed in Yugi's face.

"You really want to know?! FINE! If you die, we all die, heaven will brake down, and bleed upon the earth, and then they will die, the Underworld will become crowded, and will crumble in on itself! Our blood will stain our land, and then it will decay, and bleed like its children did, and die! Is that what you really want?!" Anubis shouted.

Yugi flinched, and swallowed.

"N-n-n-n-no." he stuttered.

"Good" the god of death hissed. He curled around Yugi's shoulders some more. He then lay down around them, and looked Yugi in the eye. His yellow met violet, as they waged a private war.

"What is your decision?" Anubis asked voice at a deadly whisper.

Yugi looked deep into his eyes. And then quickly looked away.

"Fine" he sighed, "I'll be reborn."

"Good, you picked right."

Anubis jumped off Yugi's shoulder, and landed on and invisible force. He flew up to Yugi's eye level. He nodded curtly, and went back down.

He flapped his blood stained wings a few times, causing blood to go flying, and hit Yugi's hands. It then was absorbed into his skin, and his blood stream. Yugi flinched and tried to take his hands away. But Anubis kept them there, with an unseen power.

When he was done, he turned to face Yugi again.

"Blood now stains your hands. As my blood is inside of you now, we are one, yet we are many. Follow your instincts, as your heart will only destroy you my Chosen" Anubis said. Yugi nodded, he finally understood, he knew everything Anubis did, and saw everything Anubis did.

"A guide will, be here soon; he will lead you back to the mortal world. He is, an old friend of mine, I guess you could say. He is wise, and will help you. But before he comes, you must look into the shadows of bareness" he said, while walking in-between Yugi's legs.

Yugi nodded a timid yes. Anubis pulled out the mirror.

"The mirror will reveal who you really are..." The god let the statement go, as it was plunged into darkness.

"It will also be the thing that changes you, into what you are going to be..."

Yugi nodded again, and looked into its swirling depths of solid shadow.


End file.
